


I Want To Go Home

by lukadarkwater



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4258944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukadarkwater/pseuds/lukadarkwater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the events that transpired in episode 80 of Flux Buddies 2.0.  Nano is extremely upset after the discovery of the cloning vats and Lalna struggles to comfort her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want To Go Home

“I want to go home, Lalna” 

Lalna turned off the water from the spigot and leaned back against the water-warmed stone walls of the bathroom. Steam wafted around him while the silence that lingered after the shower stopped was replaced by the steady fall of rain against the roof. Nano had wanted to go back to the “Butcher’s Shop” as soon as they had placed the doll in the raptor pen, but he had stopped her. “Listen Nano, it will still be there tomorrow. I don’t think whoever was there before is going to come back now, not after he knows we found it.” “But…. but it just feels so evil Lalna.” She had argued, her eyes swimming with fear “I don’t want to leave any part of it standing.” He had put a hand on her shoulder, to reassure her, “I know, believe me I know how you feel but… just not tonight, okay? It’s already storming and now that it’s dark…. well I would rather wait until we can see exactly what we are dealing with." Nano had eventually agreed to wait until dawn, though we some reluctance, and had escaped to take a shower as soon as she could. She had spent much longer than usual in the bathroom and Lalna, to avoid worrying, had sat himself down at the piano and was attempting to remember a song he had used to be able to play when Nano darted out of the bathroom and up the stairs without a word to him. Lalna shoved off of the wall and walked over to where his towel hung on the opposite wall. As he rubbed his hair down, he wondered what he would say to Nano when he went to the bedroom. He was sure she wouldn't be asleep, she always had trouble sleeping when she was worried, and, after the horror of the day, he couldn’t blame her. Talking to her about stuff like this had always been hard. After his second kidnapping, he had tried to sit her down and talk to her about it but she had refused. “Look, I’m fine, okay? You’re back and that’s all that matter. Just don’t let it happen again.” But he could see that she wasn’t fine. She had followed him around for a couple of days, not obviously, but she would just happen to slip into whatever room he was in or change her mind about going to get something from her Noodle Hunt if he didn’t want to come. Not to mention she hadn’t slept well for days after she had found him. Yet, she protested she was fine. Her walls were so strong that even he couldn’t seem to figure out how to break them down. But this… this was different. She wasn’t even trying to put on a brave face for him, she was just avoiding him and he didn’t know how to make her feel better. After he got dressed, he crept up the stairs and peaked up over the landing to see if she was asleep or not. As he had suspected, she wasn’t. She was trying to fake being asleep, but he could tell that she was still awake. For one thing, she always slept on her stomach, not curled up on her side like she was. She was also clutching her pillow to her chest and he could see her shoulders shaking as she tried to cry quietly into it. He knew that if he tired to go to her now, she was shun him, push him away to go sleep in his own bed unless…. He reached his arm to grasp the Moon Charm that was embedded into the golden bracelet that secured it to his wrist and, as soft as the wind, he phased into his wolf form. The first couple of times that they had changed their skins, it had been awkward and strange but now it was as simple as changing clothes. As a wolf, he padded up to the bed where Nano lay, his claws clicking softly on the wooden floor. The light from the Mana Beacon cast the room in a soft purple glow that rippled across his fur as he leapt lightly up onto the bed and lay down next to Nano. She hadn’t stirred throughout all of this, only grown more still as he settled down on the bed. After a while of laying like that, with the only sound being Lalna’s steady breathing and the tapping on the rain on the window and roof, Nano released her grip on the pillow and lifted her head to look at him. Her eyes were puffy from crying and reflected the purple sparks outside the window. As their gazes met, she released a small hiccup sob and leaded over, wrapping her arms around his neck as she buried her face into his neck fur. Lalna rested his head on the bed and propped his paw up on her shoulder and growled softly “You don’t have to deal with this by yourself, I’m here for you Nano. I’m always here for you.” “I was so scared” she sobbed into his fur, “I was so scared and so… sad for those clones. No living creature deserves to be put through whatever he did to them… nothing deserves that.” “I know, but it wasn’t your fault Nano. Whoever that guy is, he’s messed up and one day, we’ll make him regret doing all of this. I promise you that.”  
“But what about “Specimen 5”? Can we really fight ourselves?” “All I know is that he has hurt you and I won’t let him keep doing that. Who or whatever he is, it doesn’t excuse that.” He leaned his cheek against her hair, “We will keep each other safe, like we always do, only this time, we’ll do a better job of it, okay?” She nodded and raised an arm to wipe at her eyes and then settled back against him. “... Your fur is really warm.” she muttered, “But it stinks, when is the last time you had a bath?” Lalna smiled in the darkness and wiggled around to lick her hair. “UGG!” she exclaimed, using one arm to swat him off. But she was laughing and didn’t make any move to scoot away from him as night moved on softly on towards morning.


End file.
